Akatsuki Game Night
by Murasaki Shikibu
Summary: PeinxKonan! What happens when Tobi thinks, Theres an game night, and they drink beer? FInd out! Rated T for such things..


**OK! This is called ****Akatsuki Game Night**** with the pairing of ****PeinxKonan****...and this is a humor and its ****rated T**** for the ending and in a part..(lol) this is based on thte video on youtube called ****akatsuki game night!**

**XoXoXo**

Here sat Tobi in Akatsuki, playing with a nina tail-ed fox plushie, when Itachi came up, and suddenly thought of Naruto, so he said,"You remind me of the babe..." And Tobi got up and asked,"What babe?" And Itachi took out a scroll, which showed a picture of the nine tails. "The babe with the power." He stated, pointing at the picture.

"What power?" Tobi asked, still clueless. Suddenly, Itachi has whiskers, fox ears, and 9 tails and he said,"The power of voodoo!!" Than Deidara and Sasori appeared and Tobi and those two said,"Who do?" And Itachi grabbed Tobi by the collar and said,"You do!" And than all of Akatsuki appeared and said,"DO WHAT?!"

"Remind me of the babe!" Itachi said, blushing and smiling. (XD) Than, they all disappeared to do whatever.

**XoXoXo**

Suddenly, Tobi was running threw the base to Pein. He found Pein in his office, asleep, with a golden sign on his desk saying 'LEADERS DESK DO NOT TOUCH!! (especially Tobi)' and he was resting his head on his arms, snoring.

Tobi snuck up, than yelled,"LEADER-SAMA!" Causing the poor Pein to jump up practically, his arms flinging about and this poor rose vase on his desk to fly and crash. Than Tobi hid and waited for him to calm down for a moment.

Pein blinked, than looked around, and went,"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." and stood up. He was fuming when he noticed noone was there, and than looked at a pic of Konan with her cloak falling of, and showing her in a black bra and underwear with long white school girl socks and her in a sexy pose.

"Oh its just you.." He said slyly to the picture, winking. Than Tobi appeared on the floor and did a peace sign saying,"Sup!" And then Pein crossed his arms, glared at Tobi, and said,"What do you want?" Than Tobi got up and started,"Well, I've been thinking..." HE started to say, than Pein thought,'Theres something new.' as Tobi began to finish,"We should have.." He was about to finish, and yelled,"AN AKATSUKI GAME NIGHT!"

Staring wide-eyed at Tobi like he was insane, he thought for a few seconds. Than Tobi took out Cake from nowhere, and said puppy-eyed,"I brought cake..." and Pein crossed his arms again, blinked, than sighed while rolling his eyes, saying,"Fine.." And than Tobi yelled,"YAY!" And went off to prepare the game room.

While Pein just leaned on his desk, looked at a pocket watch and said,"Riiight..."

FIVE HOURS LATER

Hidan was leaning by the door, Kakuzu was sitting on a Monoply game box next to him, Sasori was on the edge of the couch, Zetsu was blushing and asleep alittle, Kisame was frowning and by Zetsu on the couch, Than there was Tobi sitting with his hands toether, Than Itachi glaring at Tobi with his arms crossed, Than Pein whom was looking bored, And Konan on the edge sitting by him, looking bored, And Deidara was laying on his stomache on the floor playing candy land in naruto version, with an hand proping up his head.

"Well this is _FUN_." Pein said sarcastically. "Monopoly was fun!" Sasori said honestly. "Yeah, until _SOMEONE_ got carried away..." Hidan said, as Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Deidara was blushing anime style and said,"Well I LOVE game night!!" Than, he moved a piece 3 squares, and went down the slide (snake that looked like Orochimaru) and made his peice go down following the tail, and he got to the other side.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." He began, shaking with anger. The others still looked how they were earlier, till Deidara got redder and went on,"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" shaking even more, than he went,"ROOAAR!!" Making Kakuzu flinch wide-eyed, Hidan to flinsh wide-eyed, Sasori to fall off the couch, Zetsu to wake with a start jumping on Kisame hugging him dearly for life, Tobi stared wide-eyed, Itachi was wide-eyed, Pein just stared wide-eyed, And Konan, flinched wide-eyed.

Than Tobi said pitifully,"I think I wet my pants.." and started to slide of the couch to go change clothes.

They all frowned on the cough, Kisame turned Green, Itachi turned yellow, and when Tobi left, Itachi looked at the spot Tobi sat, and scooted closer to Pein.

Than, ignoring the moment Hidan got an idea! "We should paly seven minutes in heavan!" He exclaimed. "But there's only one girl..." Itachi said thinking, and saw an image of a bigger boobed Konan, Than saw an Deidara with boobs, and added,"I think?" Than went wide-eyed and got a nose-bleed.

Than they all got excited and yelled,"BEER!" So they got some beer.

2 MINS LATER...

They were all drunk and Tobi yelled,"WHAT THE FUCK?" And ITachi appeared topless with a microphone and began to sing gibberish,"FOXY!" Tobi yelled, Than Deidara and Sasori appeared in Fox suits dancing, while smiling happily, Than Pein was rocking out, and in the back ground Hidan yelled,"DAMN IT KAKUZU! WHERE'S MY BEER?" Than Pein took off his cloak, and He appeared in red boxers and he no longer looked shadowy! Konan and Deidara drooled, than Kisame appeared and drooled whil he was wearing nothing but a pink apron. (0-0 lol)

Than Dei took off the fox suit, and appeared in blue boxers, 'rocking out' to playing an guitar, and in the background Kisame was nude and did a cartwheel smiling.

IN THE MORNING...

Zetsu was tied up with a sign saying,'BITES' Hidan was behind him with make up on him, Konan was in a fish net shirt with a black jacket covering most of her top area, her hair was undone, she had a white skirt on, with boots like Sakura's on, and was curled up on the couch asleep, Itachi was than asleep on the couch sitting up straight, in akatsuki boxers.

Sasori was hanging on the edge of the cough asleep, Kakuzu was hanging on to an sign that said something but you couldn't make it out, and PEin was in red boxers on the floor asleep clutching a beer. Waking up, Hidan realized he had make up on and yelled,"WHAT THE" he began angrily,"FUCK!" He finished, making everyone jump up awake and scared.

Still angry, he yelled,"WHY DO I HAVE MAKEUP ON!?" "Why am I tied up?" Zetsu asked, Pein sweat dropped and asked,"Where's my disguise?" "Who stole my Mayfaire?" Kakuzu asked next, clutching the sign, "Why am I dressed like a fox?" Sasori asked, stretching like a cat, Suddenly, Kisame appeared from behind the couch and asked,"Why am I naked?" while blushing, Itachi retorted while glaring,"Why _ARE_ you naked?" He asked Kisame, than Konan asked,"Where's Tobi and Deidara?"

Than Kakuzu opened the door near the couch,

and saw Deidara tied up and in underwear crying in the closet while Tobi was pointing a gun at Deidara's head saying,"NOW TAKE THEM OFF!"

And everyone stared wide-eyed and disbelieving at the scene, and permanetly scarred. Kakuzu quickly shut the door.

**XoXoXo**

**Lol, I enjoyed this, tell me in a review if ya liked! It was soooo funny for me to be writing this!! This is what happens when you get drunk with beer! Hehe...**


End file.
